


Star tales

by Lika_Presvetlaya



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: dump of sketches
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:05:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lika_Presvetlaya/pseuds/Lika_Presvetlaya
Summary: Сборник коротких зарисовок на разные темы, которые, возможно, но маловероятно, станут чем-то большим.





	1. Chapter 1

— Думал, у тебя тут будет жарче.  
  
Кирк осматривается в каюте старшего помощника, удивляясь про себя количеству мелочей, стоящих в определенно логичном порядке на полках. Ожидания оправдались ровно наполовину. Такая полуминималистическая комната с аккуратно стоящими на столе паддами и... У Спока действительно на стене висит меч?.. И, предположительно, оружием, принадлежащим расе истинных пацифистов, оказывается ровно на середине Джимовых ожиданий. Никакого чисто вулканского стиля, никакого военного минимализма, безуспешно прививаемого в академии.  
— По какому поводу вы пришли, капитан?  
  
Джим моргает, возвращаясь в рабочее состояние, и машет паддом, ради которого эта вылазка и затевалась.  
  
— Распоряжение из адмиралтейства. С пометкой срочно. Я хочу обсудить все и забыть про это побыстрей.  
  
— Хорошо, я сейчас подойду к залу совещаний.  
  
Джим гордится тем, что убедил Спока не так часто указывать точные цифры, особенно касаемо времени. Следующая цель — заставить командера закатить глаза.  
  
— Это всего на две минуты, если никаких проблем, то можем сразу сейчас подписать. Зачем тратить время.  
  
Желаемая реакция достигнута — Спок поднял бровь.  
  
— В ваших словах есть логика.  
  
— Только в словах? Ладно, не отвечай.  
  
Вопреки ожиданиям Джима, ознакомление с приказом и его подписание заняли две целых семьдесят три сотых минуты, о чем Спок не стал уведомлять капитана. Выходя из каюты старпома, Кирк усмехнулся.  
  
— Нам стоит поменяться каютами. В моей стоит вечная жара, хотя Скотти говорит, что система климат-контроля в полном порядке.  
  
Дверь за капитаном закрывается прежде, чем Спок успевает сказать, что за исключением последних трех целых семи сотых минут в течение всего времени нахождения в собственной каюте испытывал холод.


	2. Chapter 2

На обзорном экране космос. Чехов с Сулу перекидываются шутками. Ухура напевает, сидя в кресле и прислушиваясь к подпространственному шуму в передачах. Спок проверяет сенсоры и рассчитывает время проведения запланированного эксперимента в лабораториях. Поднявшийся из медотсека Маккой поддевает Кирка, который незаметно (нет) пялится на своего старшего помощника и просматривает отчеты о прошедшей миссии.  
  
Все как обычно.   
  
Поднявшаяся на мостик старшина протягивает капитану отчет из инженерной с новыми пометками Скотта со словами:  
  
— Мне нужно, чтобы капитан Кирк-Маккой подписал это.  
  
Кажется, что даже Энтерпрайз экстренно вышла из варпа. Или не кажется, потому что Сулу спешно обернулся обратно к своей панели и под шумное шиканье Паши пытался вернуться на прежний курс. Тихий русский мат — единственное, что нарушает тишину. Ухура застыла с открытым ртом, мысленно проклиная всех инженеров за то, что с ее рабочего пульта открывается шикарный вид только на спинку капитанского кресла. Споку же повезло больше, и всю степень его удивления показывает высоко поднятая бровь. Спустя несколько очень неловких секунд Джим потрясено произносит в пустоту:   
  
— Я не мог так напиться.  
  
Быстрый взгляд на отчет. На котором действительно стоит двойная фамилия. Сомнительный на доктора, стоящего рядом.  
  
— Или мог?  
  
Боунс закатывает глаза.  
  
— Не смотри на меня, я никогда не напиваюсь до беспамятства.  
  
—Ха. Напомнить тебе, в каком состоянии ты был, когда мы познакомились?  
  
— Как будто бы ты выглядел лучше.  
  
С началом перебранки напряжение на мостике исчезает и все возвращаются к работе. Теперь хоть есть официальное объяснение, почему эти двое ведут себя как супружеская пара.

* * *

— Итак. Каким образом это вышло?  
  
Внезапно вышедшая из шкафа женатая парочка и старший помощник сидели в зале совещаний, пытаясь найти документ о заключении брака. Парочка официальных приказов на имена Кирк-Маккой и Маккой-Кирк никак не добавляла уверенности ни одному из тройки. Маккой с откровенной надеждой смотрит на Спока, который  _логично_  мог объяснить происходящее, а Джим перебирает в голове все пьянки в академии, стараясь понять, во время которой из них два неадекватных кадета оказались рядом с загсом. Можно было бы скинуть все на странные ритуалы с недавно обнаруженных планет, если бы не двойная фамилия в личном деле капитана и СМО.  
  
— Мне удалось найти свидетельство о заключении брака.  
  
Речь Спока прервали два единодушных отчаянных стона. Этого просто не может быть. Не может. Не обращая внимание на нелогичное желание указать на привычку землян к слишком бурной реакции и прерыванию собеседника, Спок продолжил.  
  
— Судя по всему, брак был заключен за неделю до начала миссии.  
  
Спок слышал о том, что близко знакомые люди могут договаривать друг за другом предложения, но в этот момент он впервые увидел подтверждение этой теории.  
  
— За неделю до пятилетки?..  
— То есть во время той огромной попойки всем экипажем...  
— Где никто не напивался особо...  
— Пока Скотти не принес вытяжку из?..  
— Те странные живучие ростки с дельта Веги...  
— Ты помнишь, что было после?  
— Абсолютная темнота.  
— Боже, я не помню собственную свадьбу.  
— Если судить по моей свадьбе с Мириам, то это к лучшему.  
— Ты что, уже сравниваешь меня с бывшей?  
  
Спок подавил раздраженный вздох. И после такого его спрашивают, почему он не посещает увеселительные мероприятия, главная цель которых — напиться?   
  
— Капитан, доктор, позвольте уточнить. Когда вы планируете аннулировать брак?   
Ответы раздаются одновременно.  
  
— А зачем?  
  
— Есть срочность?  
  
В данной ситуации логика подсказывает промолчать и принять происходящее. А Спок, проведя несколько лет среди людей, все еще считает себя логичным вулканцем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://vk.com/wall-142486204_2271


	3. Chapter 3

Спок, как и большинство представителей внеземных рас, считал это нелогичным.   
  
Ненужный придаток организма людей, который не служит никакой иной цели, кроме эстетической красоты.   
  
Спок иррационально завидовал тому, что никогда не узнает, какие у него могли быть крылья.   
  
Тонкие, почти прозрачные темно-красные крылья его матери будто кричали: “Эволюция — это миф”. У людей не может быть характерных для чешуекрылых бабочек крыльев, чувствительных к прикосновению и совершенно не приспособленных для полета. Но Аманда Грейсон гордо идет по улицам Шикара рядом со своим мужем с высоко поднятой головой и игнорирует направленные на нее взгляды. Спок восхищенно смотрел на женщину, не прятавшую свои крылья, будто бы сливавшиеся с песками Вулкана, узорами угрожающе повторяя очертания ле-матьи. Словно девушке с крыльями Attacus atlas было предначертано жить на планете, покрытой красными пустынями.   
  
От матери Споку достались по-человечески добрые глаза и любовь к неизвестному. Так объяснял себе отказ от вулканской академии наук будущий кадет Звездного флота.   
  
Предположение, что тяга к бунтарству досталась от отца, было бы логично, но Спок не задумывался над этим.   
  
На Земле приходилось учиться жить заново. Привыкать к экспрессивной манере речи, к резким сменам температуры, к более холодному климату и к обилию цветов вокруг. По сравнению со спокойными оттенками красного родной планеты Сан-Франциско напоминал яркий взрыв. Архитектура города была выполнена в весьма строгом стиле — все же город является главным космическим портом на Земле, — но вот люди… крылья прятали лишь в толпе, когда нечаянным движением могли зацепить друг друга. Но едва находилось свободное пространство – яркие узоры чешуек ярко переливались, привлекая к себе всеобщее внимание.   
  
Проходя между людьми, без стеснения демонстрирующими эмоции и с видимым наслаждением расправляющими крылья, Спок чувствовал себя более одиноким, чем на Вулкане.   
  
Быть офицером Звездного флота значит добровольно принять ответственность за чужие жизни, зависящие от тебя. Быть старшим помощником значит помогать капитану найти оптимальный выход из ситуации, взять часть его ответственности на себя.   
  
Быть старшим помощником капитана Кирка – значит постоянно напоминать капитану, что, помимо собственного экипажа, ему надлежит защищать любую форму жизни, входящую в состав Федерации планет, а также соблюдать директивы Звездного флота.   
  
Никто не обещал, что выбранный Споком путь будет легким.   
  
Казалось, каждый день Спок узнает капитана с новой стороны, а Кирк только рад ее показывать. Стоит вулканцу решить, что он понимает, как выстраиваются мысли в голове его капитана, как Ки… Джим демонстрирует что-то необычное. Выпутывается из опасных ситуаций с невероятной легкостью, демонстрирует свои познания в разных сферах, удивляет своими скрытыми талантами, очаровывает собой всех окружающих.   
  
Но он ни разу не расправил крылья.   
  
Никто не поднимает эту тему, хотя вопрос читается в глазах каждого члена экипажа. На мостике никто не показывает свои крылья, молчаливо поддерживая капитана. И только во время шахматной партии, которые уже стали привычными на исходе третьего года пятилетки, Спок осмеливается спросить.   
  
— Джим. Прошу прощения, если мой вопрос оскорбит тебя. По какой причине ты никогда не показываешь свои крылья?   
  
Едва слова прозвучали, Споку захотелось взять их назад. Взгляд Джима потяжелел, легкость исчезла из движений. Осталась только готовность сорваться и бежать. Спок часто замечал это в глазах Кирка. Именно с этой готовностью капитан раз за разом вытаскивает Энтерпрайз из невозможных ситуаций.   
  
Но сейчас Джим смотрит в пол, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, но, поднимая голову, тут же меняется в лице.   
  
— Нет, Спок, все в порядке, просто, — вздох, — наверное, лучше показать.   
  
Джим прикрывает глаза, и за его спиной расцветает космос. Насыщенная темнота, в которой всполохами белого расположились звезды и галактики. Кажется, в узоре можно найти карту Млечного пути.   
  
Если бы крылья не были сломаны.   
  
Спок зачарованно смотрит на разорванный космос, не в силах отвести взгляд. Даже в таком ужасном состоянии крылья Mimathyma schrenckii выглядят очаровательно. И вулканец почти задыхается, стараясь вообразить, что чувствовал человек, когда произошло это.   
  
Кирк грустно усмехается.   
  
— Наверное, это намек Судьбы, что мне суждено погибнуть от космоса.   
  
— Считать, что жизнь предопределена и зависит не от твоих действий, нелогично, — Спок внимательно вглядывается в лицо Джима, пытаясь найти отклик на свои слова, — но даже если бы существовало какое-то предопределение, то твоей судьбой, Джим, было бы стать капитаном Энтерпрайз.   
  
— А твоей?   
  
— Я полагаю, быть вашим старшим помощником, капитан. Всегда быть рядом.


	4. Chapter 4

Маккой устало смотрит в стакан. Поднимает голову и переводит взгляд на счастливого капитана. Опускает взгляд обратно. Залпом допивает оставшееся.

Почему он все еще общается с этим идиотом.

— Ну тут есть только два варианта, Боунс.

От лучившейся во все стороны радости хочется прикрыться. Трех сантиметровой стеной свинца. Или чтобы радиация не поступала, нужно семь сантиметров?

— Либо вся эта хрень обошла тебя стороной, и ты можешь спокойно влюбляться в кого вздумаешь.

Маккой и не рассматривает этот вариант. Воспоминания о том, как он тайком залечивал кровоточащие ранки на лице, успокаивая проснувшуюся ночью Джо, все еще отдают почти такой же болью, как запрет на воспитание дочери.

Джим если и улавливает что-то во взгляде, не подает виду. И Леонард почти хочет сказать ему спасибо за это.

— Либо же он любит тебя взаимно, что вообще прекрасно.

— Либо, — улыбка больше похожа на оскал, но Леонард не пытается это исправить, — я просто старый извращенец, не способный отличить влюбленность от похоти.

Джим закатывает глаза и поднимается из-за стола, хлопая Маккоя по плечу.

— Не выдумывай проблему там, где ее нет. Поговори с мальчишкой.

— Когда по твоему лицу будут расползаться раны, не смей приходить ко мне.

— Я не влюбляюсь, Боунс.

Самоуверенный мальчишка.

* * *

 

Приходить в себя в Нью-Йорке начала двадцать первого века довольно странно. Уже не пугающе странно, потому что в какой-то момент Маккой перестал удивляться. Но увидеть перед собой озадаченное лицо незнакомой женщины все равно необычно.

У Эдит Киллер большое сердце и едва заметные ранки на коже, которые легко скрывает косметика.

Выходя из здания, Леонарда поражает не накинувшийся на него с криками Джим в странной одежде, заметно похудевший, не присоединившийся к объятиям Спок (Джим же не мог заставить вулканца сойти с ума, да?), не попытки удержать его от помощи бедной девушке, а заметные кровоподтеки на лице Спока, которые Джим в упор не видел.

Но стоило подняться на Энтерпрайз, как все намеки на раны с зеленой жижей, которую и кровью назвать до сих пор неуютно, исчезли настолько, что Маккой постарался из списать на галлюцинации от передоза кордразина. Как и восторженный взгляд подобранного с улицы щенка, брошенный Джимом на Спока, подхватившего споткнувшегося на улице перед дорогой капитана.

Ага, не влюбляется он, как же.

Свою радость, появившуюся при взгляде на Павла, сидящего за пультом транспортатора, Леонард решает проигнорировать.


	5. Chapter 5

Аманда рассказывает Споку истории каждую ночь.  
  
Сарек наблюдает за тихо шепчущей женой, рассказывающей одну за одной сказки Земли, старые легенды, мифы о богах и героях, все, что может вспомнить, убаюкивая маленького Спока, напоследок всегда мягко целуя его в лоб, взлохмачивая после идеально лежащую даже в таком состоянии челку.  
  
Сарек совершенно не улыбается, смотря на это. Когда Аманда поднимается и выхожит из комнаты, она улыбается за двоих.  
  
В один из дней Аманда подхватила простуду. Все в порядке, кроме сильной боли в горле. Аманда может лишь едва слышно прошипеть пару слов, так что все время болезни общается только телепатически, вынуждая Сарека постоянно держать ее за руку.  
  
Не то, чтобы Сарек был против.  
  
Маленький Спок ворочается в кровати, не находя сил уснуть. Он понимает, что мама сегодня не придет и не сможет рассказать очередную историю. Но от понимания причины уснуть не становится легче. Нелогично.  
  
Аманда подходит к спальне своего мальчика, надеясь просто посидеть рядом, напеть колыбельную и ласково поцеловать сына, надеясь, что этого будет достаточно, но застывает на пороге, едва не вскрикнув от неожиданности.  
  
Сарек сидит на привычном месте жены, ласково перебирая волосы сына рукой, и рассказывает ему древнюю вулканскую легенду. Сарек не знает других историй, которые Спок может найти занимательными.  
  
Сарек рассказывает историю о связанных узами воинах, размышляя о том, почему считал потакание всем вулканским традициям таким необходимым.  
  
Рассказывает о том, как во время горения крови один из воинов в ярости крови убил другого.  
  
Рассказывает, как смерть прояснила разум и успокоила кровь.  
  
Рассказывает, как убитый горем, палач собственных уз умер над телом своего друга. Брата. Возлюбленного.  
  
Тридцать два года, восемь месяцев и четырнадцать дней спустя Спок стоит над телом Джима, убитого им в лихорадке крови.  
  
Спок благодарен судьбе, что, в отличие от тех безымянных воинов из далеких легенд, у них с капитаном был доктор, спасший две единые жизни.


	6. Chapter 6

Маккой не угадал с дозировкой.

Сердце Джима остановилось, не выдержало нагрузки.

Спок продолжает душить уже мертвое тело. Боясь остановиться. Боясь осознать сотворенное.

Пытаясь оживить Джима, Маккой старается избавиться от повторяющегося "Не буду", сказанного с расчетливой холодной яростью.

Маккой отдал бы многое, чтобы никогда не слышать столько боли в словах Спока.

И отдал бы все, чтобы Джим насмешливо улыбнулся, встал, пошутил про то, что он слишком много волнуется, и легкой походкой вышел к Споку.

Джим не встает.

Когда Скотти принимает сигнал доктора, желание шутливо поинтересоваться прошедшей свадьбой пропадает.

Когда транпортатор регистрирует два человеческих сигнала, Скотти отказывается верить.

Только один принадлежит живому.

Когда дверь турболифта открывается, все на мостике поворачиваются, ожидая появления веселого капитана, позабавленного всей этой ситуацией, серьезного командера, безрезультатно пытающегося урезонить Кирка, и доктора, попеременно ругающегося то с одним, то с другим.

Увидеть мистера Скотта, похожего на тень самого себя, не ожидает никто.  
Спок входит в медотсек.

Он не произносит ни слова, подходя к биокровати, на которой лежит мертвое тело. С другой стороны, сжав еще теплую ладонь, с прилипшими красными песчинками, сидит доктор.

Леонард поднимает глаза на вошедшего, и Спок едва не отшатывается. Если бы в нем самом не бушевали эмоции, разнося в щепки сознание и издеваясь над остатками ментальных щитов, эмоциональный наплыв от доктора Маккоя успешно бы сделал то же самое.

Никто не произносит ни слова.

Слышатся приглушенные всхлипы Чапел.

Даже привычный в медотсеке тихий раздражающий звук включенной биокровати, отсчитывающий ритм, не нарушает могильную тишину.

Джим мертв.

Джеймс Кирк умер на Вулкане.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alai Oli - Дельфины

Вулканцам не снятся сны.  
  
Спок просыпается, вспоминая о китах, продолжавших приходить к нему во снах.  
  
Это путешествие в прошлое, в Сан-Франциско, который изменился и в то же время остался прежним, было первым «приключением» полукровки после его смерти. Находясь на Вулкане, пытаясь вспомнить, кем он был и кем были для него люди, отдавшие все ради призрачной возможности его спасти, он чувствовал, что не справляется. Что не соответствует ожиданиям. Что является недостаточно вулканцем. Недостаточно собой.  
  
Оказавшись на клингонском корабле за научной консолью, выполняя расчеты, не тратя время на подачу данных в компьютер, видя направленные на него взгляды, слушая саркастичные замечания доктора, кивая на теплую улыбку связистки, исправляя неточности в фактах, которые навигатор называет историческими, помогая инженеру в расчетах, следя за уверенными движениями пилота, Спок чувствует себя дома.  
  
Он все еще не знает, чем заслужил такую преданность этих людей в прошлой жизни, воспоминания о которой расплываются и не собираются в цельную картину.  
  
Он все еще не знает, почему в области сердца возникают спазмы, когда он обращается к членам экипажа по имени.  
  
Три месяца на Вулкане были заполнены попытками вспомнить и забыть.  
  
Вспомнить свою прошлую жизнь, свою смерть, причины, по которым он доверил свою катру, свою душу язвительному доктору, а свою жизнь отдал за экипаж. Почему он выбрал юную Саавик в качестве своей ученицы, которая провела три месяца в храме Селейи рядом со своим наставником, несмотря на испытываемое горе. Почему сам Спок легко читает эмоции по лицу вулканки.  
  
Забыть свое второе взросление на планете. Забыть яркий разум доктора, даже неосознанно окруживший катру Спока заботой, инстинктивно защищающий чужую душу, и свои мысли, переплетенные с хаотичными резкими живыми мыслями. Забыть, как крепко сжимались руки капитана вокруг его тела, пустой оболочки. Забыть живой поток эмоций, настолько сильный, что даже без катры Спок чувствовал эмоции капитана. Сложный поток, до сих пор волнующий разум вулканца, из которого трудно выбрать хотя бы одно чувство, не потянув на себя вихрь остальных. Взгляд капитана, выражавший еще большую гамму чувств, стоило Споку назвать его имя.  
  
Не вспомнить.  
  
Лишь назвать.  
  
Имя было где-то внутри, не нуждающееся в напоминании. Согревающее лишь воспоминанием о нем. Отзывающееся болью в сердце.  
  
Называть его адмиралом казалось неправильным.  
  
Спок просыпается за семь минут до будильника, вспоминая, как ощущалась кожа кита под водой.  
  
Вспоминая Джима.

**Author's Note:**

> https://vk.com/wall-133485912_26313


End file.
